Naruto characters at therepy
by the black cat 113
Summary: the naruto characters go to therepy but can the therepist survive read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto never did, never will

"Naruto Uzumaki" Called the therapist from her office."Finally" said Naruto. "Ok so why are you here today, Naruto?" I replied. "I DON'T KNOW!" He practically yelled. "Ooookkkkkkk… You obviously have a problem with loudness." I said annoyed. "NO I DON'T!" Naruto yelled loudly. "Ow Ok Naruto why don't we use our indoor voices." I kindly suggested. Naruto replied "I AM USING MY INDOOR VOICE" "ZIPP IT! (Grrrrrrrrrr) Get out of my office!" I now yelled. (Naruto leaves) "(Mutter) I hope they all don't act like that." I growled (Naruto reenters) "HAY, WHERE IS THE EXIT!" (I hit my head on desk after getting rid of Naruto in aggravation.

Hey please review if you think it is good and no bad reviews please

I will deal with constructive criticism though.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke Uchiha" Yelled the poor deranged therapist.

"Hn" Replied Sasuke

Me: So why are you here?

Sasuke"Hn"

Me: Are you gonna answer

Sasuke: No

Me: You just answered

Sasuke goes to the emo corner

Me: can you please leave

Sasuke stays

Me: leave

Sasuke: No

Me: You are an annoying emo *throws Sasuke out the window*

Me: *Thinking* "My little bro needs help"


	3. Chapter 3

"Tobi" Yelled the terrified therapist

"Tobi is a good boy"

Me: so why are you here Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi is here because Tobi is in an evil organization and Tobi is a good Boy!

Me: *twitch twitch*ooooooookkkkkkkkkk SOMBODY SAVE ME HE IS INSANE!

Tobi: Tobi is not insane because Tobi is a good boy

Me: Tobi is gonna be a dead boy!

Tobi (Madra): I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND YOU WILL SERVE ME!

Me: im scared

Tobi: Tobi wants to know why tobi's friend is scared

Me: AAAAHHHHHH! *runs out of therapist room to get therapy*


	4. Chapter 4

"K…..kak…..kakazu." called the scared therapist

Kakazu: what do you want I was counting my money.

Me: ….. why?

Kakazu: Because I feel like it. How much does therapy cost anyways?

Me:20 dollars why?

Kakazu: 20 dollars *faints*

Me: great…

Kakazu: what is your name so I can sue you

Me: My name is Zania.

Kakazu: what is your last name?

Me: I will never tell you mwahahaha.

Kakazu: I'm leaving

Me: Bye


	5. Chapter 5

"Kisame!" yelled the therapist

Kisame: What?

Me: why are you in therapy

Kisame: Because I cut off Itachi's pony tail

Me: hahahahaha really! He looks like sasuke without it doesn't he.

Kisame: yep but how did you know?

Me: UMMMMMM…. O/_\o no reason *thinking* woops almost let him find out my secret

Kisame: oh ok

Me: now….. leave fishy

Kisame: im not a fish

Me: you are a shark man sharks are fish that makes you a fish man….*drooling out of hunger* Fish….

Kisame: Umm.. are you ok

Me: Sorry I skipped lunch… it was a bad idea….*drooling out of hunger* Fish….

Kisame: uuuummmmm

Me: Sorry im also part cat and you are fishy =^-^=

Kisame: * runs screaming out of the office*

Me: Where did fishy go?


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasori" Called the secretive therapist.

"What?" questioned Sasori.

Me: So why are you here?

Sasori: Because I tried to kill Deidara again.

Me: Why?

Sasori: Art is Eternal not fleeting like that blond idiot believes.

Me: Art is not Eternal It is fleeting! ART IS A BLAST!

Sasori: Oh no, not another one.

Me: yep meow =^-^=

Sasori: Who are you?

Me: just a humble little therapist… NAMED ZANIA UCHIHA! BELIEVE IT!

Sasori: No way possible.

Me: Yep I'm 'Tachi's twin sis =^-^=

Sasori: *slowly backs out of room while Zania is singing something about cats*


	7. Chapter 8

"*twitch twitch* Orochimaru" the freaked out therapist said. "YYYYYYeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss" said Orochimaru creepily. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H" I freaked out. "What isss it that you wanted?" Hissed the creepy snake. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H" I screamed some more. "Why are you screaming dear?" Orochimaru asked. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H" I screamed then promptly fainted. "Hmmmmmm is it okay if I steal your body instead of Sasuke's?" Asked the snake man. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H" I screamed once more before jumping out a window and running down the street.


	8. Chapter 9

"Shikamaru" Sang the overly happy therapist. "What?" asked Shikamaru. "Why are you in therapy?" Zania asked. "People say I'm too lazy… they are so troublesome" replied Shikamaru. "Yea people are troublesome" Zania agreed. "Are you agreeing with me?" asked Shikamaru. "As a therapist, no, but as Zania, yes." said Zania. "want to go watch some clouds" Shikamaru said. "Sure!" Zania readily replied.


	9. Chapter 10

White Zetsu is _italicized _and black Zetsu is **bolded**

"Zetsu" called Zania the happy therapist. "_Yes_…..**What do you want**" Said Zetsu. "UUUMMM…. Why are you here Zetsu?" I asked. "_I don't know_…..**I ate our neighbors**." Zetsu said. "Ok so you ate the neighbors?" I asked scared. "**They tasted good**" Zetsu replied. I ran screaming out of my office then returned. I kicked Zetsu out and locked the door.


	10. Chapter 11

"Hidan" Called Zania. "What the *BLEEP* do you want" Hidan Asked rudely. "I want to know why you need therapy" Zania said. "*BLEEP* you I don't *BLEEP* need therapy" Hidan said. "Shut up and get out cussing is not allowed in this office" Zania snapped. "You *BLEEP* shut up I can *BLEEP* do as I please" Hidan responded. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Hidan screamed when Zania threw him out the window. "Next please" she said sweetly.


	11. Chapter 12

"Sakura!" called the therapist. "Yes." asked Sakura. "Your hair is pink." Zania said pointing out the obvious. "Yea, so?" said Sakura. "….." Zania said having no idea how to reply to that. "Hello? Are you going to say something or not?" said Sakura. "…" Zania was still shocked by Sakura's pink hair. "That's it I'm out of here." said a very annoyed Sakura. "…." Zania was still speechless.


End file.
